cosmic_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rai
'' "I don't even know anymore. Do what you want; me taking no responsibility is a set warrant, remember?" '' Rai is an intended evil character who isn't really evil, can technology (yes, you heard that right), and smirks a lot. 'Appearance' Rai has dark gray hair with a tint of silver; it is wavy and jaggedly cut off just above his shoulder. Instead of a simple cut-off, it runs off both sides at varied lengths. He used to have bangs that really iterated his younger appearance, but he has since grown the sides out and left an infuriating tuft around the direct middle of his forehead that has the unique ability to make someone want to cut it off. Other than looking very young for his age, he looks pretty placid in appearance, with narrow, bright magenta eyes. His eyes can have a unique design to each one, though I'm too lazy to describe that right now, except that it kind of resembles technology and can change/move. In the Modern Sect, he switches to black hair and light brown eyes, which can’t switch to the design. He has three dimples on his cheeks, two of which are prominent under any given situation, with a third one that only shows up when he is frowning, and a fourth one that only shows up when he is smiling. Both of these expressions are rare, because he usually keeps a neutral expression or a smirk, observing instead of actively reacting to whatever is happening around him. He gives a laid-back feeling, almost as if he’s too tired to deal with whatever at times, but he does not lack in sleep, and he has no lines underneath his eyes. Above, he bears a double eyelid on both eyes, though the creases disappear when he widens his eyes. He's slightly tanned, and pretty dark in his natural skin complexion. He's of average build, and he looks about 15. He looked older when he was younger, and so it is that way vice versa. For instance, when he was fourteen, he looked seventeen. Now, he looks fourteen again. It’s pretty weird. 'Outfit' He usually chooses to wear dark, loose clothing that can hide something, that something ranging from his phone to a potential weapon. He usually prefers to wear boots with minimal heel to them. Accessories are yet to be seen at this point, though he may have a black ribbon around his neck. He may have a preference with semi-formal clothing (suits and ties), and he may have a headphone-like device. 'Personality' Rai’s a person who was hurt in his past, and he won’t ever let himself be hurt in that way again. It makes him seem very abnormal, because he’s always on guard for something or someone who could be trying or would try to hurt him. It’s very hard to gain his trust, though he seems to be laid back for anyone. Put simply, he’s deceptive, to others, though he doesn’t show it often. He’s very cunning and clever, a smooth liar who can easily twist his words and speak in his own code. He tends to prefer to stick to the background if he feels like it, and he doesn’t mind being forgettable. In formal duties, he just acts complaisant, willing to agree and oblige to others, but he may be far from being acquiescent. If he does want to do something, he doesn’t show it, willing to be patient and strike when the time is right. Until then, he’s fairly cooperative—but only for what he sees is right. But, he usually keeps his opinions, feelings, and thoughts to himself, unless he’s certain they won’t hurt him in any way. He has set moral standards no one could alter, and he would never actually hurt anyone for his personal benefit. He’s not much interested in power, really, unless it helps his cause, whatever that is. He has an uncanny interest in explosives, but that’s mostly in the science, since he would never actually intend to hurt anyone, if he can help it—unless the other person tries to hurt him or people/a person close to him first. He hates discrimination and corruption, and he thinks it’s very important for people to carry intelligence, modesty, the basic realization of human rights, et cetera. He thinks of it as an opinion, though it’s honestly just a moral standard. He’s very intellectual, possessing a fantastic memory and many applicable skills, which he doesn’t usually make an effort to show, his modesty in a way. He reads others very easily; however, he has a slightly laid-back attitude, making him seem somewhat lazy and unproductive. So, when he does persevere or focus on something, he can and will get it done. Mostly, it’s due to him knowing the limits of what should and should not be done—for instance, if there’s too much risk, or there’s too much effort to something not worth it. He also might seem lazy because he doesn’t really try; he doesn’t really need to. Rai is a very loyal person to those he cares for, though it’s actually rather hard to earn his friendship and trust, as he is somewhat distant and not that sociable. He’s dedicated and devoted not just to causes, as seen from his superior innovative and technological abilities. He has a temper that’s usually tempered down (haha bad puns), since he doesn’t mind being provoked, but he has an explosive wrath and an arsenal of insults ready for his use. He gets a bit peeved with negative mentions (usually those being flippant remarks) about his past, but usually it’s when his friends are being hurt that he gets bothered to react in such a way. Otherwise, he isn’t bothered by much, usually neutral. However, he is very annoying to his friends, though it isn’t quite enough to make them leave him—or perhaps it is in how he waits until their friendship has lasted for a bit. He acts younger than his age, pretty immaturely, especially when outside of formal duties, and doesn’t seem to have much regard to basic privacy, though there’s usually a reason he infiltrates this, or acts in a certain way. When he is doing so, he seems to keep going with no end—until he does end suddenly, making it seem a bit bothersome, sometimes. He’s called Smirkster because of what he does. He smirks a lot. But, it’s compensation for how rarely he actually smiles, and maybe just a way for him to represent himself; or, perhaps, a way that he’s so used to expressing himself that he can use it as deception, too. Though he has revealed a softer and more empathetic side to him, where he will defend and comfort his friends, but this side only shows to his closest, and he keeps it behind locked doors. There’s still a lot yet to be seen with him. But, even with all of this, Rai’s personality is still a mystery. Perhaps who he once was is hidden behind those doors he keeps his past behind. Is he just who he looks like, or is he just lying to himself as well? 'Habits' *Smirking. *Speaking in code. *Reading stuff like code/accidentally incorporating technology into real life. *Hacking and using technology abilities to get what he wants. 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Rai's voice is similar to Hitan's in the sense that it's quiet naturally, maybe a sign of being modest in a sense and not standing out, his way of avoiding being noticed unless he wants to. He possesses a pretty forgettable voice, one that most tend to stick in the back of their immediate memory and forget. However, he hides passion behind his words, so when he's determined to convey some emotion (or pretend to), or give a message he needs given, his voice helps others know he means business. Usually his tones tuck some kind of mischief or defiance behind them, more than just that basic undertone. In a way his tones are usually flat, making it hard to discern what he's thinking/feeling if he doesn't want them to be. As can be seen, he usually tends to try to keep the content he's speaking about in a sentence or a few, since he thinks persuasion means points need to be made quickly and not dragged out. But, when he's frustrated or angry, those few sentences carry out into low ones, so he's not really good at what he usually is when he's in some kind of fiery mood like that. He's definitely an alto, though. His voice can't go very low and he still gets some (awkward) voice cracks, which really emphasizes his looks, which resemble that of a teenager. And in that exact way, he still gets teenage voice cracks, too, making one question his actual age. Those are pretty fun. Rai's variation of a "smart-aleck" tone stems towards his protective nature. He doesn't use it for ungrateful people, who he knows won't take his words seriously anyways. It slants towards scolding, in a way, and he either sounds like an overprotective older brother, or an overprotective father, more of the aforementioned than the latter. In this tone, he doesn't leave room for debate, and it's pretty much conveying "If you don't listen to me, you're screwed." He's used this once with CC!Frank. If he uses this tone, and the other doesn't listen (he knows he's right and he expects for the other to know and abide by this as well), he pretty much gives up on the other, or depending on how much he cares. Rai actually barely speaks to anyone but his closest ones, or people he's observed for a long time. He keeps whatever he says short and precise anyways, and he usually gives a distant feel, kind of like a softer implied "I don't care" kind of attitude. Uncaring is actually a better way to depict than that quotation, actually. 'Powers/Abilities' ??? 'Affiliations' TBD *Rai counts how many books Hitan reads *Hitan and Galaxian are his little bros UwU 'Battle Statistics' Tier: At least 9-C Origin: GGaD Name: Rai Gender: Male Age: Late teens Classification: Mortal Human Powers and Abilities: Rai’s smart. Very, very smart. His memory and thinking skills are far beyond one of an average human’s—one could call it genius intellect. But that’s an ability, so let’s not get too much into that. He has almost a cyber-like mind, the way he thinks. In fact, he’s very intuitive in hacking, and he often processes information as if a scanner, usually looking over them for threats and weapons, things like that. It helps him read others clearly, such as whether they’re lying or not, and read their statuses. But, his vision isn’t really enhanced to be that way, though he does have perfect vision. It is notable he’s a very skilled hacker, and his skills, especially when related to technology, are often much more adept than others’. He has a lot of knowledge in the domain of coding, though that makes him sometimes have a condition, almost similar to dyslexia, when he’s reading long things that isn’t code. For instance, books. He can manipulate technology, and he can also assemble or disassemble such objects, or make such objects from nothing. He can also influence their programming, and he also has a strong mental interface with computer data, as he can operate them as well. About assembling, he can create weapons, armors, structures, devices, drones, vehicles, robots, aircrafts, spacecrafts, and so on, which is good, because he has enhanced inventing skills. Oh, and he’s a very fast runner, and he has very good stamina. He can almost run a four-minute mile. But that’s compared to mortals. Attack Potency: At least 8-B Speed: At least Peak Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Durability Levels: At least Athlete Level Stamina: Very high, especially if compared to other mortals. Able to run long distances without getting winded at all. Range: Standard Equipment/Utilities: Rai usually doesn’t use weapons, and tries to make them harmless. He knows how to make most of them, though. He invented a bubble gun, where he can trap someone in a bubble for about ten minutes, and they can’t do anything to the bubble or fire something at him through it or something like that. It floats about ten feet above the air and starts sinking once it’s about to pop, and it’s not really a weapon, being more annoying. He’s capable of using normal guns but he hates violence. Intelligence: Genius. Weaknesses: *He's mortal. TBD Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' 'Level Rai is likely the weakest member of the gang at this time, being mortal, with no particular powers. However, confirmation awaits with his appearance in GGaD... 'Background/Backstory' General CC GGaD He was initially along the borders between the Modern and Cyber Sect, and he actually moved in between them for quite a bit. Needs development, because I’m not sure how much CC stuff I can move to GGaD, but he has met Galaxian and Hitan at some point, and they became friends. Don’t know the rest for now xD. 'Status' Alive, well, and smirking 'Other' *His name in CC was Fuseiijitsu Rai, but Galaxian decided this was a horrible name. His nickname was changed to Rai. His real name remains to be seen. *Rai has a sense of humor that strongly reflects that of the narrator's, Galaxian's. *The narrator originally wanted Rai to be more evil, not the ship-stalker that he is. *Rai lies about his age. *If Rai were to ever like a girl, he wouldn't actually stalk his own ship. *Rai's a fast runner and pretty good at endurance, too. He's in Peak Human shape. *Rai types fast. His typing speed is around 123 WPM. Likely more; he is constantly improving. *He doesn't like prying into others' business, surprisingly, other than stalking ships related to those he cares about. *CC!Rai hates rainbows. *Rai can read the character pages/character "coding", which is why he breaks the Fourth Wall. He also can code what he says. For example, like this. *He's between 16-17. Maybe. Who really knows at this point...? *If he's 16, he's an exception for the narrator not shipping characters below the age of seventeen in CC at least, because the narrator really just has the regulation that characters must be within college age to date, and he is. *He used to be 18 but the narrator brought his age down. He acts 15, in the narrator's opinion. *Rai doesn't have the patience to cook fancy meals. Sure, he can cook, but not the fancy stuff. *He does have the patience for most other things, though. *Rai walks really fast. *He has a tendency to have his eyes convert normal things to code, which confuses him; one such example being menus. *Rai's "worst enemy" is someone unspecified as of August 30, 2019. He has expressed that he will only make the other go to prison, possibly asylum, and no more. He's not vengeful, you see. *Rai's a confirmed bookworm; he doesn't let others see. *Rai can read code miraculously well, so he can gauge Real!Galaxian's tone differences, stuff like that. *He reads well in general, people, situations, advantages, etc. 'Gallery' Rai_~_GGaD.png Rai_~_CC.png Younger_Rai_~_Probably_CC_(2).png Rai_~_CC_probably.png Rai.png Category:In GGaD Category:In CC Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Gang/Consociation Members Category:General Personas Category:Fantasy Forms Category:Realistic Forms [[Category:All the Reasons to Lie Characters]]